The Untold
by Brighteyes of Thunderclan
Summary: An orphan? No. At least, she doesn't believe so. She has a family. But are they really her own? Thunderclan has kept the secret loyally for many moons now, but will her history inhibit her future? Brighteyes carries on her shoulders a story untold, and in the early generations of the Clans, kin is all that matters. Will she honor her blood, or spill it?
1. Burning

Flames flashed before her eyes.

They stretched, reached, and grasped at her,

licking the tips of her fur and singeing them off.

Her whiskers were gone already, and the fire kept coming.

Gold, red, orange.

The furniture was burning, the walls were glowing,

and smoke plumed from everywhere. The doors were locked,

and even in the cracks of each, colors shone beyond.

Bright, beautiful, deadly.

Gold, red, orange.

The heat singed her pelt and stung her eyes. Desperately, she clawed at the wood.

It was smoldering and sizzling, but it still held up. The flames kept burning.

Gold, red, orange.

Smoke choked her, writhing about her body like a sly cobra.

It came in different shades of gray, making her vision swim

with what seemed to be a thousand hazy adders. The fire raced on.

Gold, red, orange.

Her eyes watered, and yet the salty tears evaporated

before ever having the chance to race down her cheeks. Yet, the salt remained,

causing her eyes to burn with the intensity of a wildfire.

Gold, red, orange.

She wanted to scream, but she couldn't.

Her kitten stopped her.

The kit swung from her jaws, swaying back and forth with every frantic move she made. The others were already out. Waiting. Waiting for her, and the last kitten. Or, at least, she thought they were out. She had lost them a long, long time ago, when the first wall began to burn. Dashing to the windows, she desperately peered outside. Though smoke wafted about the clear glass, she could vaguely make out the forest beyond. Even there, there was no escape from the color of fire. The trees burned with vibrant color, and the sky was darkening, causing the house and forest to glow even brighter. A beam fell from the ceiling and crashed to the floor beside her, causing sparks to fly and spray her face. She whipped around quickly; to protect the precious bundle she was carrying. The sizzling, dizzying ashes hit her flank and she wanted to wail with agony. She writhed on the floor, desperately trying to put out the tiny flames that threatened to consume her entire pelt. Once she had finally put herself out, there was no inch of the room that was not full of smoke. She began coughing, gagging, on fur and ash. She could barely see through the thick, black cloud that hung in the room.

Flames shot through and penetrated it at random, like geysers erupting. Piles of white ashes and gray cinders littered the ground, puffing up in great plumes whenever she stepped in them. They flew up her nose and made her sneeze violently, threatening to drop the kit with every one. The pads of her paws burned with every step, and a cinder shot out of a fallen beam, landing on her cheek and causing her to rear up in shock and pain. When she came crashing down, her forepaws landed on a blackened, charred, sizzling section of the right wall. The one with the window. The moment her paws touched it, the charred wood gave way and crumbled. The window that had perched above it fell, and the glass shattered, flying everywhere. She felt shards stab at her legs, paws and pelt as the window broke. A few lodged in her ear, and, now, with the smoke, she smelled blood and singed fur. The kitten mewled and squirmed weakly in her jaws. If she didn't get out soon, they would both be lost. Braving the pain, she lept through and over the broken glass, the wall of fire, the remains of her shelter.

She ran, and ran, and ran until her lungs screamed for air and her wounds stung like flying sparks. She collapsed on the ground, lifting her head only the slightest bit to gently place the kit beside her. Then, she gasped for air. Her breaths were raspy and thin, and she wheezed, coughing up wisps of smoke and powdery cinders. Her eyes stung and her body burned like the fire was still raging around her. Ignoring this, and having her air supply fresh and refilled, she gazed at the small, fluffy shape beside her head. Though it was still very young, the kit was, in her eyes, lovely. Her pelt was a rich cream, with her face, ears, legs, and tail a dark chocolate brown. Within those chocolate points there were splotches of cream and white, slight tortie speckles and dapples. Her chin was half white, half brown, with a striking cream stripe up half of her nose. Her fur was long, tangled, and soft. She had small mats on her chest, and for this, the she-cat's heart sank. She hadn't kept quite as good care of her kits as she should have, and now there was only one. The she-cat herself was quite stunning despite the patches of damaged fur that now covered her body. Her pelt was long, soft and shiny, a black and orange tortie color. She, too, had a stripe along her nose, though it was ginger, not cream. Her eyes were big and green. This kitten, though. Her eyes were blue. The most shimmering, deep, crystalline blue the she-cat had ever seen. They were…well, they could only be summed up with one word. They were bright. Bright as the stars, the moon, the snow. They gleamed and glittered and shone with such light, the she-cat couldn't believe it. Sure, the kitten was skinny, bedraggled, hungry and singed, but she was lovely to the she-cat. And that was why she couldn't keep her.

 _I can't take care of this kit._ She thought. _She is mine, and yet she is not. If I could just barely save her from the fire, what will I do now? When I have to raise her? Now that I have no home, no mate, no steady food source? I could give her to the twolegs…but then I might never see her again. She would never truly know me, or her father if he's even still alive. Of course, I wouldn't want her to know me, if I have to give her up. I can't just abandon her, but it's not like I can take her with me on our journey. My journey. That leaves just one option. My sister._ The she-cat knew her sister was safe. That she had a family, shelter, and a steady supply of prey. Yes, she lived in conditions that the she-cat was suspicious of, but her sister was all this kit had left. She remembered when her sister had visited her. The last time.

Before it burnt down, the house was a lovely place, abandoned and old, but not drafty. It was cozy and comfortable, with a sure stream of mice from and crack or crevice. It had been perfect. The twolegs who had lived there before did not take everything when they left. In the house, when they had found it, were blankets and springy, broken mattresses. There were large wooden bowls and old cans sitting in the cupboards. Faded, worn stuffed animals littered the ground, and yellowing books rested on shelves. Perfect. The she-cat and her mate had moved in, and, in not so much as a moon, were expecting kits. It was their first litter. Her sister had visited three moons after the she-cat had realized she was pregnant, and, by happy coincidence, was pregnant as well. They realized they were to give birth at almost the same exact time. The she-cat had invited her sister and her sister's mate to share their home, but they had one. They said they lived within a group of cats in the forest, that they guarded their territory, caught their own prey, and battled other groups. Her sister had sounded proud when she said that their kits would be "warriors". The she-cat was suspicious, and did not believe in their way of life. She said that she respected her sister's decision. The she-cat's sister left, and they never saw her again.

Now, the she-cat had to find her. She groomed herself a little, and plucked shards of glass from her body, smoothing what was left of her black and ginger pelt. Ginger. Like the flames. She shuddered. After nursing her paws for a little while, and feeding her daughter, she set off. From what her sister had said, their camp laid a ways away from the twoleg place and near the opposite road. She picked up her daughter carefully, and began at a sprint.

This sprint soon became a run.

This run became a jog.

This jog became a walk.

And this walk became a stumble.

Her paws were heavy, her neck tired, and breathing labored. She was exhausted. With every shuffling step, the fibers of her body groaned with resistance. Finally, she collapsed, again, beneath a great sycamore tree. Curling up tightly around her kit, the she-cat drifted off to sleep, resisting the brisk chill of the autumn night air. Leaves floated around her sleeping body, and the stars gleamed above. Fire ran through her dreams that night. Dreams of gold, red, and orange.

Dawn approached quickly, and with it came the aches and pains of the day before, along with a gnawing hunger. But she pressed on. She scooped up the kitten, and followed the thick cat scent that lay about the entire area. The winding paths the scent took led her to a thick clump of brambles. She could hear the shuffling, quiet movements of waking cats and she could smell the musky prey. Poking around for a moment or two, she found a small opening, a tunnel through the brambles, made of gorse. She stepped in cautiously, as if preparing herself for an ambush. But she met no resistance. Instead, she continued through. She reached a sandy clearing. It was lined by…some sort of assortment of dens. There was a clump of ferns, a thick patch of even _more_ brambles, a fallen tree, and a woven den. A large rock protruded in one corner. A small brown tabby cat was stretching in the clearing, and saw her. It yowled an alarm, yellow eyes wide, and instantly others came bursting out of the dens. One face in particular stood out from the others. It was a sleek, smooth, streamlined face the poked through the bramble den. It was a deep, chocolate brown with shining green eyes. The ears were brown as well. When the full cat emerged, she was cream in color, with brown legs and tail. She looked more like the kit than its mother did.

"Sister." The she-cat spoke, voice muffled from the kitten. She placed it between her front paws protectively and gazed at the other she-cat, green eyes on green. They were the exact same shade. She noticed, out of the corner of her vision, that the other cats in the hollow were watching her, almost as suspicious of her as she was of them. They took in her scraggly appearance and lack of whiskers, and, most of all, the kit at her paws.

"I never thought you would come," The queen across from her murmured, eyes bright, "And now you're here! Oh, I knew you would join us!" The she-cat's sister dashed out to greet her, rubbing her chocolate muzzle against the tortie one. But the she-cat shied away.

"Join you? I think not." She disagreed with a shake of her head, "I am here to give you my daughter." The other pair of green eyes widened with shock. Whispers and low voices sounded among the others assembled as the she-cat pushed the tiny, mewling kit towards her sister with a soft pink nose.

"Y-your…daughter? But why? Why won't you stay? Why give her away?" The sister gasped, voicing the others' concerns.

"I can't take care of her." She mewed sadly, "My home is destroyed, my mate and other kits gone. I want you to take care of her. She's…she's my only baby." The she-cat couldn't bear to look at her only kitten left.

"I understand. I'll take of her as best I can, I promise. It will be good for Blazekit to have a sibling." The sister meowed, glancing back towards the bramble den where a small ginger tom-kit stared out. His gaze was as green as his mother's. "What is her name?" The queen asked, bending down to nuzzle the tiny thing.

"Her-her name?" The she-cat stammered. In truth, she had never thought about it. Gazing down at her daughter, one word came to her mind as blue met green. "It is Bright. Her name is Bright." The queen nodded in agreement, taking in the clearness, the beauty of the kitten's eyes.

"Brightkit." The sister whispered. "Welcome to Thunderclan, little one." She picked up the kit, and walked toward the bramble den, where the little tom waited. But Brightkit stared after her mother, blue eyes wide. She reached out a paw, straining to touch her mother one last time, but instead she was brought into the bramble den, where both kittens disappeared. The first she-cat turned around and started out the tunnel. With a final swish of her tortoiseshell tail, it was like she was never there.

Fiona was gone.


	2. Ancestry

"Catch me if you can!" Blazekit shrieked, dashing out of the nursery. A brown, cream, and tortie blur scrambled after him.

"Hey! No fair!" Brightkit squealed, "You're faster!"

"Exactly!" The ginger tabby grinned, cream paws bouncing up and down on the hard packed earth, green eyes shining. Brightkit burst out of the dark nursery, leaving the warm milky scents behind her. The tiny she-kit blinked, the sudden brightness blinding her.

The camp was bathed in soft, sweet golden light. The sharp, thorny bristles of the brambles that made up most of the dens glistened with morning dew, as did the blades of grass scattered in patches throughout the clearing. Highrock shone with the early moisture, and it gleamed brightly, almost majestically in the dawn rays. _That must be what the Moonstone looks like,_ Brightkit decided, like she did every morning after seeing the grand stone slab, _only shinier_. Sunlight danced in shimmering golden beams throughout the canopy above camp, causing the emerald leaves to glow as if lit from within. The foliage wove and laced together intricately, as if it was a tapestry spun by a delicate hand, thrown over bare treetops to bring life to the forest. The brilliant cerulean sky shone above it, vastly endless, speckled with pearly white puffs of clouds encircling the all-powerful glowing orb. Brightkit couldn't even lift her gaze to it directly, with it's burning intensity that seared her eyes. Birds twittered and sang ditties back and forth, and squirrels bounced upon boughs and rustled the leaves, like a rambling, offbeat percussionist.

 _Home,_ Brightkit thought pleasantly, forgetting about her troublesome brother for the moment, _Always has been, always will be. Thunderclan._ The kitten smiled and pranced over to her brother, who had, by now, given up the game of chase and was lolling about in the dirt, cream-colored tummy facing the sun. _He looks peaceful,_ Brightkit thought, _far too peaceful!_ The mischievous she-kit braced herself, and unsheathed one tiny claw. She jabbed Blazekit in the side, and lept away almost instantly. His reaction was typical, expected, and hilarious.

"EEYOUUUCHHH!" He shrieked, leaping up, green eyes wide. Tail stiff, body rigid, whiskers quivering, he glared at his sister. "Hey, you, what was that for?" He growled, lunging at her. Brightkit wasn't quick enough to dodge the feisty tom, and they rolled to the ground tussling, a mound of wild gold-ginger fur and cream and brown tufts.

"Thas' my ear!" Brightkit squeaked, trying to wriggle out from underneath her brother, his thorn-sharp kit teeth nipping at her delicate ear skin. She gave up the struggle and went limp, causing Blazekit, in victory, to loosen his grip. Brightkit immediately twisted around and scrambled on top of Blazekit, pinning him to the ground and gnawing contentedly at _his_ ear.

"No fair! Cheater!" Blazekit huffed, pulling himself out from underneath his sister grouchily.

"You're not gonna get away from me that easily!" Brightkit giggled, throwing herself at Blazekit and tackling him into a patch of tall weeds. Her brother, being a fair bit larger, turns the tables easily, and sat on her haunches, smirking.

"I win," He grinned cheekily.

"Humph," Brightkit muttered, crossing her eyes straining to look up at the ginger-gold tabby. He looked down at her as well, and giggled at the sight of her efforts.

"You look funny like that," He chuckled.

"Yeah? Well your face looks funny every day. Cuz you're _stupid_!" Brightkit stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure. Says the one who thinks she can beat me in a fight," Blazekit rolled his eyes, sliding off of Brightkit's back, allowing her to get up and shake herself off. But she doesn't. Instead, the she-kit was intensely focusing on something moving in the tall, prickly weeds. Blazekit looked down at her and scoffed.

"What's so interesting? A speck of dirt?" He asked.

"Shuddup," Brightkit hissed, "See for yourself." Blazekit crouched down low beside his sister…to find an ant.

"What's so interesting about an ant?" He mewed quietly, tail twitching.

"It's carryin' sumthin'," Brightkit whispered, blue gaze fixed on the tiny insect.

"Whaddaya think it is?" Blazekit asked, curious now, staring at the ant. It was carrying something, a little white speck. Suddenly, the white speck wriggled.

"You think it's carrying…its kit?" Brightkit wondered.

"Maybe…it _is_ moving," Blazekit agreed.

"Cool," Brightkit grinned, sitting up.

"You're so weird," Blazekit smiled, shaking his head.

"How?" Brightkit pouted.

"I dunno. It's just…weird, I guess," Blazekit meowed thoughtfully.

"Whatever. An ant kit is still cool. I don't care what you mew about, Blazekit, it is," Brightkit sighed, swatting her brother playfully on the nose, "Hey, wanna go find Thunderheart?" She asked. Blazekit nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Dad'll play mossball with us! He said so yesterday!" Blazekit purred. The two dashed out into the center of camp, eyes desperately searching for the familiar thick, shaggy dark gray pelt, and the amber eyes.

"Hey, Burrpaw, have you seen Thunderheart?" Blazekit asked, bounding up to the spiky-furred brown apprentice.

"Nope, sorry." The she-cat mewed with a shrug.

"Have you, Finchpaw?" Brightkit asked, turning hopefully towards the slight, white and gray-splotched tom. He shook his head.

"Great Starclan you two are useless!" Blazekit cried out dramatically. Burrpaw rolled her eyes.

"And you're obnoxious. Go bother some other cats, huh?" She grumbled, and looked at her friend with a scowl, "Kits!"

"Apprentices!" Blazekit shot back, "Come on, Brightkit. Let's go look somewhere else," He huffed.

"Okay," Brightkit chirped, looking back at the apprentices over her shoulder, "Bye guys!"

"Bye," Finchpaw meowed quietly. Burrpaw merely sneered and turned away.

 _Grump!_ Brightkit thought. She bounced over to her brother, who was waiting impatiently and scanning the camp clearing for Thunderheart.

The medicine cat apprentice, Heronsplash, was chatting enthusiastically with two young warriors, Gorsewhisker and Hailspots, while his mentor sulked in the corner. Lichenshade wasn't one for idle chatter, or for socializing at all, really. He preferred his thoughts. _He's troubled, that one,_ Brightkit remembered her mother saying, _It's best to let him be._ Nutpaw and Oddpaw sat together, sharing a sparrow, while Morningpaw practiced with his mentor, Mottleclaw, nearby. Pricklepelt and Sablefoot were discussing cats for the Dusk Patrol, and Songmist slept in the shade, Driftkit and Copperkit prancing about her. Poppykit and Rosekit play fought at her side. Brightkit rolled her eyes. _So young, and so annoying!_ She thought, watching the two-moon old apprentices play. Wolfstep glanced at the two wandering kittens.

"Are you two looking for something?" He inquired curiously, sidling up to the pair.

"Yep. Have you seen our father?" Brightkit squeaked. Wolfstep paused, thinking.

"Yes, I have. He's out on patrol now, though. Why? Do you need him?" The warrior said.

"We wanted him to play mossball with us," Blazekit sighed.

"Well, I could play with you." Wolfstep meowed.

"Oh, would you?" Brightkit purred. The large silver-blue tabby looked at her carefully, with his big yellow eyes, and then smiled.

"Anything to make you happy," He said. But Brightkit and her brother paid no attention to it. 

"Well, d'you wanna play Badger?" Blazekit mewed eagerly. Thunderheart always refused to play Badger with them. He said Blazekit got too rough.

"Alright," Wolfstep nodded, crouching down and baring him teeth playfully. Brightkit shrieked gleefully as the game began, getting into character immediately. She bounced away from Wolfstep, tail waving.

"Blazeheart, Blazeheart, a badger's in our camp!" She cried, using her brother's play-name.

"Don't worry, Brightflower, I'll save you!" Blazekit announced, puffing up with pride, and then racing eagerly toward Wolfstep.

"Attack!" Brightkit called, launching herself at the tom. The large silver-blue warrior shook his pelt to try and get the clingy little kits off.

"Gar, I'm a big scary badger! Get off of my back!" He roared.

"Never, until you leave Thunderclan alone!" Blazekit said, swiping at Wolfstep's ear.

"Ah, the pain!" He howled playfully, falling to the ground.

"Admit defeat, you monster!" Brightkit squealed, pinning down his head with her two forepaws.

"Never!" Wolfstep growled from his place on the ground. He writher, throwing the kits off, and then he reared up on his hind paws. As the great silver paws came crashing back down, the kits scampered out of the way.

"We need a bigger patrol!" Blazekit exclaimed, "Brightflower, gather the new recruits."

"On it!" Brightkit grinned, dashing over to where the four younger kits were playing. Brightkit and Blazekit, being five moons old, were three moons older than these kits. Driftkit, Copperkit, Poppykit, and Rosekit all looked up to them. As Brightkit skidded to a halt beside them, Songmist raised her head and looked at Brightkit bemusedly.

"Hello," The queen purred.

"No time to talk now! We need the new warriors on the front lines right away!" Brightkit said, hoping the kits would play along, even when she knew they wouldn't pass up the chance. The four younger ones looked at her, intrigued.

"Okay!" Copperkit was the first to reply.

"Copperclaw, you and Rosedust take the right, and attack from there. While the badger's distracted, Driftfoot, Poppytail and I will sneak up from behind." Brightkit explained quickly. The kits hesitated for a moment, and then nodded. "What're you waiting for, then? Let's go!" Brightkit called, racing away. Her patrol followed her, while the other two hurried over to where Blazekit was alone, battling the badger bravely.

"Get him!" Copperkit shrieked, hurling himself at Wolfstep, who took the blow well. Rosekit lept after him, clutching at the warrior's broad shoulders. Brightkit and the last two snuck up from behind, half stalking, half wriggling their way over to the distracted badger. With a flick of her tail, all three attacked. Driftkit roared fiercely, and Brightkit soared through the air, hurtling at the silver-blue warrior's flank as if she were shot out a cannon. Poppykit squealed with delight as Brightkit knocked Wolfstep to the ground where he squirmed under the weight of all the kits. Finally, to end the struggle, Blazekit perched himself atop the big tom's chest and swiped at his throat with sheathed claws. Wolfstep shuddered and dropped his head to the dusty camp ground, eyes rolling back in his head, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

"Ungh!" He grunted before remaining still.

"We've won! The badger is dead!" Brightkit cheered wildly, leading the other kits away from the "body" in a victory parade. Her brother raced to the front and began his triumphant chant:

"I've killed the blasted old badger, I've killed the blasted old badger!" He squeaked happily. The younger kits gazed up at him in awe, as if he really had slayed the vicious beast. Brightkit pouted. She'd won the battle too, not just Blazekit.

"Yeah, well it was my strategy! It was all my idea for the two patrols!" She argued, but the others were still crowding around Blazekit, applauding his valiant kill.

"Don't worry. They'll learn soon enough that battle isn't all blood and claws." Wolfstep murmured from behind her. She turned to face him, curious.

"They will?" She mewed hopefully. He nodded, and his gaze was serious.

"Oh, yes. And now that the Clans have realized she-cats can fight, well," He shrugged, "they'll realize that you're the true leader here." Brightkit grinned.

"You really think so?" The praise of a warrior was so rare she basked in its glory.

"I know so. Now, run off and teach your brother who's boss!" He laughed, pushing her away with a gentle silver paw. Brightkit smiled giddily and darted away, her heart now swollen with pride.

"Wolfstep said today that I was a better leader than Blazekit, Mama." Brightkit said as Moonlily groomed her fur meticulously. A rough tongue swiped at her cheek, trying to untangle the matted, long fur.

"Mmmhmm," Moonlily mumbled, focused on cleaning her daughter. Thunderheart was doing the same to Blazekit across the den.

"He said that since everyone knows she-cats can fight, they'll figure out that my strategies are more important than Blazekit's kills," Brightkit stared up at her mother, willing her to listen, "He said war isn't all blood and claws."

"Wolfstep is right, darling," Moonlily purred, pulling away from her daughter to gaze at her with admiration, "And I have no doubt you'll make a wonderful warrior."

"I could be leader!" Brightkit exclaimed.

"Yes you could, my love." Moonlily smiled, nuzzling her, "Now let's get to sleep."

"I'm not tired!" Blazekit called from where he sat with Thunderheart.

"You should get some rest anyway," Thunderheart chuckled, "Starclan knows you'll miss sleep once you're an apprentice next moon."

"I don't even want to think about it!" Moonlily sighed sadly, looking down at her babies. Thunderheart purred and touched his nose to his mate's cheek gently.

"It will be nice to have you back in the warrior's den," He murmured, "It's getting lonely."

"But I don't want my kits to grow up!" Moonlily exclaimed, nudging Blazekit into the nest. "Soon they'll be training and fighting and catching their own food and sleeping by themselves…they won't need me anymore." The brown and white she-cat's green eyes glowed with warmth and wistfulness. Thunderheart hummed, a deep thrumming from within his chest, and drew her closer. Head tucked beneath his chin, Moonlily closed her eyes for a moment and let herself melt away into his thick gray pelt.

"Mama!" Blazekit whined, and she reopened her eyes to peer amusedly at her little tom.

"Yes, my tiger?" She cooed, removing herself from her mate's embrace to nuzzle her kit.

"I'm still not sleepy!" He muttered as she licked the top of his head to make that one stubborn tuft of ginger fur lay flat.

"I'm sorry, my love, but I'm afraid I'm the authority in this nest." Her voice was gentle, as not to wake Songmist and her dozing litter.

"I'm not tired either, Mama. Can't we stay up to see the stars tonight?" Brightkit begged. Moonlily gazed affectionately at her daughter and her green eyes grew soft.

"Oh, Brightkit, you know Greenleaf nights come late. Far later than you're supposed to be awake!" Thunderheart chided before his mate could speak.

"But Papa the stars-" Brightkit protested to no avail. Her father was not having it tonight. He shook his head firmly.

"Not another squeak, little miss, or you won't be seeing much of anything tomorrow." He warned before giving Moonlily a sweet lick on the cheek.

"Goodnight, lovely. Don't let them give you any trouble, the rascals." He glanced lovingly back at the kittens before exiting the nursery. Moonlily peeked out the den's entrance, watching her mate as he made his way through camp to the warrior's den. She waited until he'd disappeared from sight, and then turned back to the kits, her grin sly.

"I think it would be a shame not to watch Starclan appear on such a _clear_ , _beautiful_ , Greenleaf night." She mused, cocking her head playfully. The kits bounced in the nest excitedly.

"Really?!" Blazekit squealed. Moonlily's eyes widened and she looked quickly to Songmist to make sure the queen and kits hadn't woken.

"Hush! This is a special secret." She said quietly.

"We won't tell Papa." Brightkit assured her with a wide smile. Moonlily nodded, pleased, and then flicked her tail toward the little exit.

"Remember: shh!" The queen giggled softly before leaving the den. Both kits followed, scampering after their mother eagerly. Brightkit wriggled her way out of the nursery after her brother, trying not to snag her thick brown and white pelt on the tangle of brambles that so ensnared her paws this morning when she tried to fetch their breakfast.

"Hurry up!" Blazekit hissed as she stumbled after them.

" _Shut_ up!" Brightkit retorted, swatting at his tail. The pair scurried across camp after their mother, who paused under the tall sycamore that stood proudly along the edge of the ferns, its long shadowed branches stretching across the inky, velvet sky. Moonlily stopped and the kits gathered about her, looking eagerly up at their mother, whose glowing green eyes surveyed the tree's stately trunk with an air of playful adventure.

"Are we gonna climb it Mama?" Blazekit asked enthusiastically, ginger tail waving like a signal flag in the half-light. Moonlily chuckled lightly.

"Climb it? Not you two. But…" She mused teasingly, keeping them in suspense just long enough for the fur to stand up on the backs of their necks, "I could carry you!"

"Oh my Starclan, would you Mama? Really?" Brightkit gasped happily, overwhelmed by Moonlily's adventurous spirit that night.

"Let's see…you first, my tiger." Moonlily winked at the kits before scooping Blazekit up in her mouth like a limp ragdoll. He tried not to squirm for even though he normally kept up his brave façade, Blazekit feared heights and being dropped as much as anyone else. Brightkit giggled as she watched her mother scale the trunk, Blazekit's wide green gaze disappearing up in the tangle of leaves and limbs.

"Whoa," She whispered as Moonlily's cream pelt and long brown tail vanished amid the rustling green tangle atop the sycamore. She heard soft mumblings and a frightened squeal before her mother's face appeared through the leaves. She smiled, assuring.

"He's alright, little dove." Moonlily called down softly, and Brightkit watched in awe as her mother picked her way down the tree gracefully. Her body was slim and lithe, elegant and graceful, and Brightkit aspired to be as confident and lovely as her mother. As brave and sweet, kind and smart. Moonlily was, in Brightkit's eyes, the perfect warrior, the most wonderful mother. As soon as the larger she-cat had set foot on the ground, Brightkit felt her mother's firm grasp on her scruff. It was not painful, for Moonlily knew to curl her lips over her sharp white teeth before picking up her little daughter.

"How high is the sycamore? How old?" Brightkit wondered as they danced through the winding boughs, swaying with the gentle summer's breeze and watching the flashing fireflies as they flitted about the branches.

"Older than me and you, and all of our ancestors." Moonlily replied through Brightkit's thick fur, "Taller than the oaks and pines and maples. It scrapes the sky, my darling, and some say it has even touched Starclan themselves."  
Brightkit stared, openmouthed, at the glory of the ancient tree and the life it seemed to hold within its sacred heart, the way it appeared to breath and sigh with every touch of wind. Squirrels scampered down below, chittering and chattering excitedly to each other, and twittering birds called from various knots and hollows in evening song. The fireflies floated behind leaves, illuminating them from the inside out, casting a magical glow about the canopy.

"Oh, Mama! Look!" Brightkit squealed excitedly as a firefly landed gently on her nose. She shivered with delight and it flit away. Soon, they came top a clearing in the canopy where leaves had been torn away by a recent summer storm. A thick, flat, y-shaped branch hung sturdily out over the camp, exposed to the sky. Moonlily stepped onto it carefully, and Brightkit spotted her brother crouching out on the limb staring up at the moon. Her mother let her down slowly, making sure she didn't tumble to the ground, before urging her to venture up toward Blazekit. The pair made their way toward the little tom and once they'd arrived, Brightkit stared up at the sky.

"They're beautiful!" She cried out happily.

"Aren't they?" Moonlily purred, delighted by the kits' joy. The blue-black twilight sky was speckled with the first stars of the night, who twinkled like far off diamonds in a sea of ink-dipped sapphires. Blazekit turned to his mother in wonder.

"Are they all Starclan cats, Mama?" He asked.

"Yes, my love." Moonlily murmured, pulling them close to her with a gentle paw, "They're the souls of our ancestors laid to rest in the heavens by the first four."

"Thunder was the best, wasn't he Mama?" Brightkit chirped, snuggling close to Moonlily's soft belly. Her mother nodded.

"He was the strongest, the most courageous, and the kindest of them all." Moonlily sighed, "While Wind was the wiliest, the fastest, and the cleverest. Shadow was the most mysterious, most cunning, and most skillful. River was the wisest, the most resilient, and the only founder to which the gift of water was bestowed upon." Blazekit leaned in close, for he loved Mama's old legends.

"Are they watching us right now?" Brightkit asked, glancing out at the sky that had turned a deep, endless black that sparkled with lights.

"They're always watching, my loves." Moonlily laughed, "For in you," She gazed lovingly down at her kits, "They see the hearts of warriors."

"The heart of a warrior." Brightkit murmured to herself, staring out at the largest star in the distance, a splash of glimmering light nearly as bright as the moon itself.

"I am warrior."

 **That's right, I'm back! This is something I've wanted to do for a long time, because I love my username and think she deserves a story of her own that, until now, has gone _untold_.**

 **QOTD (yes, I'm still doing these silly things): How do you feel about the characters so far?**

 **This story will include some elements from _Promise_ that I simply adored: the style and structure of the story (third person) as well as the same Starclan, though this story is set long in the past about ten or eleven generations the beginning of the Clans in the old territories. **

**Later gators,**

 **Bright :)**


	3. Quake

**And we're back!**

Moonlily was spending the day helping Elmstripe make her nest in the nursery and had left the kits to their own devices for the afternoon. At five moons old, there was nothing Brightkit wanted more than independence: today was a dream come true.

"Blazekit, c'mon! Let's go see if Morningpaw will teach us any battle moves!" Brightkit mewed excitedly, bouncing off to where the handsome golden-furred tom was practicing alone outside the apprentice's den. His warrior assessment would take place in less than a moon, and Brightkit had overheard discussion that Morningpaw's ceremony might coincide with their apprentice initiation. She felt shivers course up and down her spine: _Soon I'll have a mentor!_ She thought excitedly. Brightkit had already been scoping out the perfect one.

Mottleclaw would be good, but there was no way they'd give him another apprentice right after he finished with Morningpaw. Eagleheart could work too, or Wolfstep. Sablefoot was nice, but Brightkit had seen her bring back kills, but there were never very many, and Bright wanted a skilled mentor. Gorsewhisker and Hailspots were prime mentoring targets because they were relatively new warriors, and of course Sparrowstar wouldn't give them to their own father. Out of everyone, Brightkit had decided she'd be happy with either Eagleheart or Wolfstep the most.

However, she-cats were usually apprenticed to other she-cats, and Brightkit knew that was only because they were assumed to have similar skillsets. Even though two of the _founders_ had been she-cats, overtime toms had been trying to assert their superiority. Nowadays, cats were breaking free of those stereotypes: for the first time in many moons, Shadowclan had a female leader, and Riverclan was known to have recently appointed a female deputy. Thunderclan and Windclan were a bit further behind than the other two in terms of she-cats in positions of power, but Brightkit knew there were cats that were trying to change that.

Moonlily was a proud supporter of she-cat's rights in the Clans, and Brightkit knew from eavesdropping that Wolfstep, Hailspots, Eagleheart, and Flintstrike were too. Thunderheart was moderate, as was Finchpaw. She wondered what Morningpaw would say when they asked.

"Morningpaw!" Blazekit called, "Hey, Morningpaw!" The golden tom looked up from his hunter's crouch, amber eyes surprised as he spotted the pair of kits hustling toward him.

"Hey, uh, kits. What's up?" He asked, sitting up and quickly shaking the dirt from his pelt. He was so tall…so much taller than Brightkit and Blazekit, and maybe even taller than Moonlily. Brightkit stared up at him in awe, fearing she might break her neck.

"Could you teach us some moves?" Brightkit asked hopefully. Morningpaw glanced down at them incredulously, brow furrowed.

"How old are you two? Four moons?" He asked.

"No, we're five moons! Almost six!" Blazekit replied indignantly. Morningpaw's face softened, and he gazed at them thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose I could show you a few little things. Nothing too complicated, of course…where's, ah, your mother?" He looked around quickly, as if Moonlily would pop up out of nowhere and begin scolding him for teaching her kits. Brightkit knew she'd never do such a thing.

"Moonlily's back at the nursery," Brightkit said, "She won't mind." Morningpaw nodded.

"Alright then. First thing we'll do is, um, the forepaw swipe I guess. So…stand like this…" Morningpaw got to all fours and stood, elongated, his weight slightly lifted off his right forepaw, the muscles of his shoulders loose and pliable. The kits strove to copy him just so, but their legs were shaky and unconditioned, their stances unbalanced. Morningpaw loosened his form and ambled over to where they stood, leaning down to assist them. Brightkit felt a gentle nudge as he used his nose to balance her.

"Shift your weight a little bit…there, that's better. Now stretch just a smidge more…yes…now, lift that forepaw, bring it up quickly, and reach forward like you're grabbing a mossball!" Brightkit did just that, and she felt the movement flow through her body like a stream of energy, her forepaw soaring through the warm midday air, leg outstretched, as she reached for an enemy. In her mind, she pictured a dark Shadowclan creature with long fangs and wild growls. She put all her strength into the blow and- she toppled forward, getting a face full of dirt. Blazekit began laughing behind her, and Morningpaw crouched by her side.

"Are you ok?" He asked anxiously. Brightkit heaved herself up off the ground and shook the dirt from her pelt, embarrassed. _Oops._ But she shook off the shame as well as the dust. Determined, she looked up at Morningpaw.

"Let's do it again!"

By the end of the afternoon, Bright's swipe was coming along wonderfully, and Blazekit's duck and roll was near perfect. Morningpaw watched them proudly.

"Wow! You guys are dedicated," He mewed with approval. Brightkit basked in the glow of the compliment, beaming.

"Are we good at it?" Blazekit asked eagerly. Morningpaw nodded sagely, still smiling.

"I'm impressed. For kits, you've done really great." He said earnestly.

"Morningpaw!" Mottleclaw shouted, "Dusk patrol!" The golden tom glanced at the kits apologetically.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Keep practicing, though, and I'm sure you'll get it down!" He assured them before dashing away to join his mentor.

"We should do this everyday," Blazekit said to her as they padded over to the freshkill pile. Ever since the two had begun to eat solid prey, it was their duty to fetch supper. Brightkit glanced at her brother, amusedly noting the cocky expression on his ginger-furred face.

"I think I was better," She teased, knowing Blazekit would puff up like a porcupine.

"Wha-what? No! No way!" He blustered. Brightkit laughed.

"I'm only joking!" She giggled, watching him shrink back down to his normal size.

"Good," Blazekit huffed, poking cautiously at a fat squirrel that lay toward the bottom of the freshkill pile.

"If we keep training like this, maybe we'll be made warriors early!" Brightkit grinned, picking up the squirrel. Blazekit nodded enthusiastically and took the squirrel's tail in his mouth, helping Brightkit carry it back to the nursery, where Moonlily and Thunderheart sat chatting outside.

"-more suspicious activity on the Shadowclan border." She heard Thunderheart rumble as she and Blazekit set the squirrel down before their parents. Moonlily tore herself away from the conversation, the worried frown on her face morphing into a radiant smile.

"My Starclan, what a lovely choice!" She exclaimed, looking down at the squirrel and then at her kits admiringly.

"What's Shadowclan up to, Papa?" Brightkit wondered as Blazekit soaked up their mother's praise. Thunderheart shook his head.

"Nothing you should worry about, Brightkit." He meowed, giving her an awkward pat on the head with one mighty gray paw. "Now, eat up." She sighed and leaned over to take a bit of the squirrel that Moonlily and her brother were already sharing. As she chewed, she thought, _when I'm a warrior, I'll know everything about the Clans and the borders and what's going on. I'll be on the front lines. Maybe I'll even be deputy! Then I can talk battle with Papa._ Thunderheart waited for the other three to finish before eating what was left of the kill, and Brightkit waited patiently for her parents to continue their conversation. They didn't.

"And what were you two up to all day?" Thunderheart asked, licking the squirrel scraps from his lips.

"Morningpaw was teaching us battle moves!" Blazekit exclaimed excitedly.

"We learned the forepaw swipe and the duck and roll and how to sneak up on your opponent!" Brightkit added, swelling with pride.

"How wonderful!" Moonlily purred.

"Not wasting the tom's time, I presume? You didn't distract him from his studies?" Thunderheart rumbled.

"Papa, he said we were helping him practice." Brightkit argued.

"As long as he was alright with it, it's fine." Her father said. Moonlily glanced at her mate before turning her attention back to the kits.

"Aren't you going to show us what you learned?" She encouraged. Brightkit and Blazekit nodded immediately, getting into their forepaw swipe positions as quickly as possible. Blazekit went first, his blow powerful, but he forgot to keep his balance and tumbled to the side. Brightkit narrowed her eyes, determined not to fall. Her blow was less forceful than Blazekit's, but her form was neat and balanced and she finished cleanly. Moonlily smiled, eyes shining with pride, and Thunderheart purred his approval, amber gaze bright.

"Very nice," He said, his deep voice nearly knocking Brightkit off her paws, "My little tiger was fierce, and my dove was smart. If only you could be both!" He chuckled, and Moonlily tsked gently.

"For a first try at five moons, it was very good, my love." She chided.

"Very well, yes. An impressive display." Thunderheart agreed gruffly. Her brother glanced at her, and got down into her duck and roll stance. Brightkit did the same. They crouched and tipped and rolled expertly, their roly-poly bellies giving them momentum. Moonlily purred amusedly.

"Lovely!" She mewed once they got to their paws.

"Now, try your stalking." Thunderheart instructed. Brightkit quickly dropped into a low, long crouch; she darted forwardly swiftly, only twice tripping over her own paws, her tail swishing and stirring the dirt. Blazekit did a little better: his tail was still and lithe as a snake and he only tripped once. Thunderheart nodded his approval once they'd finished, and Moonlily's smile was more radiant than a thousand stars.

"Already little warriors!" She said lovingly. Thunderheart agreed before glancing at the quickly darkening sky.

"It's getting late, and it looks like rain." He frowned, watching gray clouds gather about the deep, dark blue sky.

"We should be getting to our nest," Moonlily murmured, beckoning to the kits as she started for the entrance to the nursery. Thunderheart waved his tail in a short farewell before returning to the warrior's den, meeting up with Mottleclaw and Pricklepelt.

"Can't we see the stars again tonight Mama?" Blazekit asked as soon as their father was out of earshot. Moonlily shook her head.

"Not tonight my loves. We got to sleep very late last night, and there will be few stars when the clouds are here." With her tail, she herded the kits inside.

Moonlily was asleep, dozing peacefully in their warm mossy nest. Brightkit was kept awake by the pounding of the rain on their thatched roof, an occasional drop sneaking through the woven brambles and ferns to land on her nose, or between her ears and send chills through her pelt. She wished to be up in the sycamore, watching the sky and watching the stars. Blazekit was sleeping too, and her brother was a soft ball of ginger tabby fur curled up beside their mother's belly. Brightkit wished he were awake, because she knew her brother would join in her adventure.

"Psst, Blazekit!" She whispered. Her ears shot up in alarm when Songmist stirred in the far corner, but the queen was only rolling over. "Blazekit!" She whispered again.

"Ungh?" Her brother grunted, stretching.

"Blazekit wake up!" Brightkit prodded him with a little brown paw.

"Whyyy?" He whined, curling up tighter than before.

"I want to climb the sycamore!" Brightkit said quietly. Immediately, Blazekit's green eyes were wide open, all the drowsiness gone from his face.

"Now?" He asked, voice nothing more than a wisp in the darkness. Brightkit nodded.

"Come with me!" She begged, blue eyes big and pleading. Blazekit thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Let's go!" He purred. The pair made sure to stay quiet and slow as they snuck their way out of the nursery; no one was awake, so they used the front exit. The storm still raged outside.

"It'll be slippery," Blazekit warned her as she crept toward the trunk of the tree, thunder shuddering in the distance.

"I know that, doofus!" Brightkit replied playfully, flicking her brother's nose with the tip of her wet tail before launching herself onto the trunk. She dug into the soft, damp bark with pearly little claws and started to inch her way up bit by bit. She tried not to look down. Each step on the trunk felt like a mile, and the rain soaked her pelt and made her thick fur heavy and cold. She shivered, and lightning flashed through the branches overhead. _If I see one star, I'll be happy_. Brightkit thought hopefully, squinting as fat droplets bombarded her face. She heard the scritch-scratch of Blazekit clawing his way up the tree behind her, and was suddenly comforted by his presence. Once she'd reached a suitably thick and sturdy branch, Brightkit crawled her way toward it. She swung dangerously, trying to regain her footing, before she managed to haul herself up on the slick, slippery bough. Blazekit clambered up behind her, managing well with his longer body and larger paws.

"Whoa!" He whispered, staring out at the sky through a fringe of green, dancing leaves. Everything was pitch-black: the moon and stars looked to have been sucked right out of the sky. The howling wind shifted and began to blow the rain and mist straight at the kits.

"AH!" Brightkit shrieked as she lost her footing on the branch, the bark she'd been clinging to falling away beneath her paws. She clutched at the branch fearfully, the entire tree shaking with the force of the storm and the very earth quaked with each rumble of thunder. Suddenly, a blinding white scar erupted across the clouded sky and framed everything in electrifying purple-white light. Jagged and thorny, the arc of lightning stretched over the forest like long, clawed limbs. Bravekit shuddered and the bough shook.

"Maybe we should go back down!" He called over the pounding rain. Brightkit couldn't hear him; her ears still rang with the clashing thunderclaps and her eyes saw spots where none should be. Another flash startled him and his wet paws slid and scurried as they tried to keep their grip on the sycamore tree. His hind paws fell over the edge of the branch and he cried out with fear as he dangled precariously, many tail lengths from the ground.

"Brightkit!" Her brother screamed, eyes glowing in the dark as another bolt of lightning lit up the night. "Help me!" He wailed as his hindquarters swung, and he desperately reached for something, anything, to hold on to. His forepaws were slipping.

"Stay still! Don't move!" Brightkit called to him anxiously. No cat would hear them over the raging weather; they were alone. _Please, Starclan, I don't know where you are but don't let this be the end._

"Brightkit!" He howled, and her entire being quivered with terror. She crept back toward his, for he hung near to the trunk of the tree by the base of the branch.

"Stay still!" She urged, trying to keep the distress from her voice as not to spook her brother, "Just stay there, I'm coming." She was but a tail length away now, her paws skidding with every step, her little claws dug so deep into the sodden wood that she feared she may never be able to remove them.

"Brightkit, Brightkit please!" Blazekit whimpered, kicking out, trying to grab onto the trunk with his hind paws. Panic had set in, and his face was that of a cornered hare.

"I'm almost there!" She cried. Tears spilled down their faces, mingling with raindrops, as they both prayed it wasn't the end. _So close…_ Brightkit reached him, and spied his ginger tabby pelt as it swayed beneath her. One of his claws had been torn out, lodged in the branch, and he was bleeding. It dripped down his foreleg and ran in frantic rivulets through his fur. _Starclan give me strength!_ Brightkit sent up a silent, heartfelt plea to her starry ancestors before reaching down below, her mouth open, jaws straining for his scruff. _Just a little further now…please, please don't let him fall!_

The wind shifted again, pushing her insistently closer and closer to the round edge of the branch. Her paws, coated with rain and salty tears, skated precariously over the slick bark. She kept her balance carefully, neck straining. _Just one more little bit!_ She thought desperately. Blazekit screamed.

"No!"

 **QOTD: What could have happened?**

 **Alliances will be up soon, I just need to finalize them.**

 **Laters gators!**

 **~Bright**


	4. Broken

Brightkit screamed in horror as Blazekit plummeted to the ground amidst a sea of heavy rain. She watched as his ginger tabby pelt disappeared into the darkness, the booming thunder silencing any hollow cracks from down below that would have shattered her heart. In a way, the deafening boom was worse. Brightkit wailed, a banshee in the night, her wide blue eyes squeezed shut tightly as she dug her claws deeper into the bough. For all she knew, he was lying broken at the bottom of the sycamore and she was to blame; worse still, she might be next. Brightkit huddled close to the trunks, fresh tears mingled with the rain, and a metallic tang of lightning greeted her tongue, as well as the bitter tinge of salt.

"Blazekit!" She screamed, her throat hoarse and scraped with salt and fear, "Blazekit!" Something sounded below her, and for a moment she thought she heard a voice. Garbled sounds - mixed with burbling rain and the swish of leaves in the wind and the crash of thunder in the distance - clashed together. She screamed again, praying to the absent stars that someone, anyone, could hear her. The sound came again, and this time the thunder was late enough for her to catch a horrified shriek. Brightkit shivered, but she knew there was something down there. "Please, help us!" She howled, voice lost in a sudden gust. The branch shook and she wobbled precariously near the edge. Another cry. "Help us!" Brightkit sobbed, paws scrabbling at the slippery bark for another grip.

"Brigh-!" She heard what seemed to be a fragment of her name be called from down below.

"I'm here!" She screamed, tearing spilling down her face in salty rivulets.

"Brightkit!" This time the speaker screeched. They sounded closer.

"Please, please help me!" Brightkit shouted desperately as the entire tree quaked.

"Brightkit!" They were right below her. Brightkit glanced down fearfully, and spotted a pair of glowing amber eyes set in a dark furred face.

"Papa!" She cried out in relief, half-laughing, half-crying as he crept toward her paw step by paw step up the trunk. He snatched her by the scruff and she dangled from his jaws as Thunderheart backed down the tree. They neared the bottom and more voices became clearer. Frantic, chaotic voices. Sparrowstar was urging the others to keep calm, but Sablefoot was wailing.

"Starclan, oh great Starclan!" She repeated over and over again, voice cracking with each word.

"Back away! Back away!" Rowanmask meowed forcefully. Brightkit heard Moonlily, her mother's voice eerily calm.

"Lichenshade, Lichenshade what's happened?" She asked. Thunderheart's landing after leaping off the tree trunk jolted her. Oddpaw was screaming and Nutpaw was staring at a lump on the ground with big blue eyes.

"My leg! My leg!" He wailed, thrashing wildly. "Mama, it burns!" Blazekit whimpered, "Please, Mama, what's happened to my leg?" Brightkit wriggled in her father's mouth. He would not turn around. She wanted to see her brother. "Mama! Mama why does it hurt so much?" He was becoming more desperate now, his voice fearful. Brightkit squirmed even harder.

"Let me go! Let me go!" She wailed, lashing out with little paws, "Let me go!"

"Moonlily, calm him down!" Lichenshade snapped.

"Hush my love, everything will be alright."

"My leg…oh, my leg…"

"Gorsewhisker! Wolfstep! Help me carry him. We have to get him inside!" Heronsplash was saying anxiously.

"Let me go!" Brightkit shrieked. Thunderheart placed her gently on the rain-soaked ground, her thick fur already saturated with water and now covered in mud. As the sky shook, so did the ground. Brightkit looked up just in time to see the warriors and Heronsplash carry her brother into the medicine cat den, the white, clean bone of his mangled leg glimmering in the darkness. A trail of thick red blood trailed behind him, his hind leg following the rest of him limply, so twisted as to be unrecognizable. She felt her stomach heave, and Thunderheart was by her side.

"Breathe," He murmured. Blazekit was gone from the clearing, but the storm and the Clan were not. Lightning flashed again, blinding her, and for a second every strand of her fur stood on end. It was over in a second, but the tall white pine beside the sycamore was sizzling, crackling, the electrical fire caused by the bolt of white hot energy almost immediately drenched by the torrential rain. The tree swayed as if dealt a low blow by its own mother, Nature. Brightkit watched in horror as it tipped, dead and singed and broken and burning from the inside, its shadow looming over camp darker than night itself. It fell as if time itself were waiting with baited breath: Thunderheart snatched her up and ran from the ominous, black silhouette that hung over the clearing, coming closer and closer. The pine leaned and one by one each stubborn root let go, giving in, and it toppled into the camp with a mighty crash; Brightkit heard each branch snap just as Blazekit had. Then everything was quiet.

* * *

The vigils had taken all night. They'd sat in silence for Silverstone and Wrenflight, the two warriors crushed beneath the pine. Many others stayed even later, waiting to hear what became of Blazekit and Eagleheart, both dragged into the medicine cat's den with broken bodies. There was still no sign of Morningpaw. Gorsewhisker and Clovercreek were still hunting through the debris for their son. Brightkit sat with Thunderheart, who cradled her gently in his large gray forepaws. She shook with quiet tears, burying herself as deep in her father's embrace as possible. No cat was allowed in Lichenshade's den besides Moonlily, who had not emerged since the fall. Brightkit couldn't help but think that it was all her fault.

We never should have climbed that stupid tree, she thought miserably, if I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened. Starclan, are you angry? Is that why there are no stars tonight? She shivered, though the air was warm and the first soft golden rays of light began to emerge from the thick black smog that choked the sky. How can it be that the sun rises when the world is broken?

Moonlily finally joined them just as the sky turned the color of a gilded rose, her brilliant green eyes dull with exhaustion. Thunderheart looked up as she approached them but did not remove himself from Brightkit's grip. She watched as her mother melted into her father's shoulder, sinking into him as her being deflated with a sigh.

"How is he?" His voice was low and gentle, so different from the Thunderheart who usually spoke. Brightkit strained to hear her mother's reply.

"Heronsplash says he may never be apprenticed," Moonlily mumbled, resigned, "he says he will never be able to walk or hunt or fight like the the others. His leg..." she trailed off into a low, mournful moan, "Oh, his leg!" Brightkit shivered, and Moonlily looked down at her, as if just for the first time remembering her daughter. "Oh, my darling, thank Starclan you're alright." She purred, leaning down to lick Brightkit's mud-splattered ear. The tiny she-cat shuddered with shame.

"What's wrong, little dove?" Thunderheart asked, "Are you hurt?" Her parents' eyes glowed with concern and she felt her heart crack.

"It's all my fault!" She wailed suddenly, shrinking back from their touch.

"What?" Moonlily wondered, taken aback by the kit's proclamation.

"It's all my fault! I made him climb the Sycamore with me, I made him! Everything is my fault!" Brightkit howled. The others who remained in the clearing stared at her in astonishment. Moonlily was still and Thunderheart was silent. Her fresh tears cleared little trails in the mud on her face. For a while, no cat spoke.

"It's not your fault." Moonlily's faint mew sounded above her, and Brightkit was too loath to meet her mother's gaze.

"She's right. It's no cat's fault." Thunderheart rumbled.

"You didn't realize how bad the storm was," Moonlily said slowly, "and we all know how much you love the stars. It was a terrible accident, to be sure, but in no way is it your fault."

"But Blazekit was supposed to be a warrior!" Brightkit blubbered, words spilling from her mouth, "A great warrior! And now...what if he never gets apprenticed?" Thunderheart lifted her chin with his tail tip and met her watery blue eyes with his fiery amber ones.

"Your brother is strong and so are you. You are my kits, and my kits are warriors. He will learn to walk with three legs. He will learn to hunt with three legs. And I'll be damned if he doesn't win every single one of his battles with three legs as well. And you, Brightkit, must never give up on him." Thunderheart said with a low, prideful growl.

"The two of you are a team," Moonlily murmured, pressing her soft pink nose to her daughter's cheek, " and Blazekit needs you now more than ever before."

"Do not blame yourself for this, little dove." Thunderheart commanded. Brightkit nodded, and glanced over at her mother. Moonlily's face was soft with grief and pride.

"Can I see him?" Brightkit wondered. Both of her parents purred gently.

"Of course you can." Her mother replied, rising to her paws, "Come with me, my darling." Brightkit followed her with slow, measured steps. He needs me now more than ever, she reminded herself. They entered the medicine cat's den, which smelled of smoke and bark and tangy, bitter herbs. It was dark, too, in this crack in the stone, the clearing by the little pool crowded with bodies and visitors. It smelled of lavender, too, to mask the scent of death. Brightkit wrinkled her nose. She would hate to live in this place. Heronsplash busied himself with the injured. Lichenshade was nowhere to be found. Eagleheart groaned in his mossy nest and it was a low groan that throbbed and ebbed like the tide. The toppling pine had crushed him beneath its limbs and his ribs had cracked like kindling beneath its weight.

"Every breath hurts," he whispered to Heronsplash as he passed, "poppyseeds?" Just as the young tom opened his mouth, a coarse voice sounded from the shadows at the back of the den.

"Any more of those and they'll kill you." Lichenshade hissed to Eagleheart, materializing from the shadows like a spectre of gloom. Brightkit shrank back, hiding behind her mother.

"Ribs take the longest to heal," Heronsplash explained to Eagleheart, "and are one of the most painful injuries you'll ever face outside of battle."

"And lucky you, you've broken nearly every one of them." Lichenshade grumbled. Moonlily led Brightkit to a corner of the den, where she heard her brother's familiar shallow breathing. Peering out from behind Moonlily's slender brown legs, she caught sight of Blazekit's leg. It was horrible: twisted and broken in so many places, plastered with herbs where the splintered bone had broken the skin. It was held together with twigs and bound by grass, his hip jutting out at an angle so horrendous she gasped in fright. Blazekit's eyes opened just a crack, and Brightkit crept closer to him.

"Hi," he rasped.

"Hi," she murmured her reply.

"Promise…" Blazekit coughed, "promise you'll wait for me to get my apprentice name too?" She glanced up at Moonlily, who merely smiled down at her daughter.

"We still have a whole moon, silly," Brightkit whispered to her brother, "and you'll be better by then, I know it." The lie caught in her throat and she crouched meagerly beside his nest, feeling the weight of the day heavy as a stone in her heart. She knew that despite whatever her parents had said, she would carry this stone with her forever.

* * *

I'm back! Recent inspiration struck, and I felt the need to continue this story.

Anyway, hope you all are still around to enjoy it.

~Bright


	5. Rectify

After a day, Morningpaw was found. Shaken and dizzy, the tom had seemingly been hit over the head with a heavy branch from the fallen tree and had passed out beneath it, thankfully shielded by a cocoon of strong branches that hadn't splintered under the force of impact. His father, Gorsewhisker, found him and dragged him out from beneath the tree. Dazed but seemingly unharmed, he then spent hours in the medicine cat's being looked over by Lichenshade and Heronsplash for any signs of head trauma. Lichenshade said that with a blow like that, Morningpaw was lucky he could remember his own name. It had been over a week since the storm now, and Sparrowstar and the senior warriors had conferred on what to do about the hulking mess of burnt tree that now sat in the middle of camp like a blackened skeleton. It was too dangerous to keep there: another strong Greenleaf storm or heavy snowfall in the future could cause it to crumble, and all the ash couldn't be good for the kits. The Clan had set about cleaning up: the heaviest cats would stomp on charred portions of the tree until they cracked and broke off, where other warriors were in charge of transporting those pieces out of camp. It was a slow and steady process, too dangerous for kits and the smaller apprentices. It occupied so much of the Clan's time that warrior ceremonies and training were delayed and there were few cats to look after the kits. Subsequently, Brightkit spent nearly all of everyday with Blazekit. Heronsplash was astounded by the young tom's progress. So motivated was he to be an apprentice in time, he had started his own kind of physical therapy. Heronsplash also said it was lucky that his body healed itself so quickly: the place where the bone had broken through was almost close up, and Blazekit' body reacted well to all the herbs and treatments he had been given. His hip had been fractured and dislocated — when Lichenshade popped it back into place he'd nearly shattered it — and would take longer to heal, much like Eagleheart's broken ribs. The nerves in his hind leg that had broken, Lichenshade said, were damaged and he might never regain full use of that leg due to the bone slicing through much of he muscle. Despite the diagnosis, Blazekit was obstinately devoted to being apprenticed on time. Brightkit assisted him in any way she could, the guilt cutting through her heart like a knife every time she saw hims struggle. Blazekit insisted it wasn't her fault: they had both been foolish and he unlucky, but she could not accept it. Brightkit also spoke to Morningpaw often: as a result of his head injury, he couldn't remember the storm or the week leading up to it. She filled him in on the details little by little so as not to overwhelm him. As Blazekit exercised or slept off his poppy seeds, Brightkit would sit with Morningpaw and talk. She reminded him of his impending warrior ceremony, and he found he didn't remember the last few skills he was taught, despite having demonstrated them to the kits during their lesson. She found that if she tried o show them to him, he would slowly recall them, and correct her little by little until the move was perfected. They practiced both in the medicine cat's den and in the clearing as the older warriors worked — Lichenshade had forbidden Morningpaw from assisting as any other blow to his head during recovery could inflict further damage. The tom's ceremony and training would be delayed at least two moons.

"Brightkit!" Moonlily called, "Supper!"

Turning to Morningpaw, the she-kit shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, but I guess this is it for today." Her blue eyes met his amber ones and he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then!" He purred, "I think this is really helping, Brightkit. Maybe I'll be able to practice with Mottleclaw soon."

"Yeah," She agreed, though she wished their time together wouldn't come to an end so soon. She would then be left to her own devices once more, and have to teach herself how to become a warrior. If she was going to wait for Blazekit, she needed to learn as much as she could now to keep up. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He had already padded away, off to join his friends who had been working tirelessly to clear the camp of branches. They greeted him warmly, and Brightkit could only watch and wish that one day that would be her.

"Brightkit!" Moonlily called again, and she hurried toward the medicine cat's den. Her mother was there with Blazekit, a fat squirrel set down between them. Thunderheart was still working, as always. As a high-ranking senior warrior, her father was around even less than before.

"Here," she panted, "sorry I'm late, Mama." Moonlily smiled.

"It's alright, love. You must be hungry." She gestured to the squirrel, and Brightkit licked her lips. She was _famished_ and hadn't realized it until now. As she look a large bite, Blazekit spoke.

"Practice a lot today?" He asked longingly. Brightkit chewed quickly and swallowed. She didn't want to lie to her brother, but he always grew wistful and glum when she told him what she'd done.

"Not really," she replied, "it was more of a memory day." It wasn't a total lie: she _had_ worked a lot on Morningpaw's memory today, but it was his memory of battle moves. She decided not to elaborate.

"Oh, okay." Blazekit mewed, seemingly satisfied that he hadn't been missing out, "How's he doing?"

"Much better!" Brightkit purred.

"You and Morningpaw have been spending an awful lot of time together," Moonlily said casually, shooting her daughter a knowing smile. Brightkit bristled.

"Well, it's not like there's anything else to do!" She meowed defensively. Moonlily laughed.

"It was just an observation." She said; Blazekit snickered. Brightkit scowled at them both and continued eating, ignoring thir laughter as he tail bushed up to twice its size. _So annoying!_ She thought irritably. After supper, the trio settled into the nest beside Blazekit's. They couldn't risk bumping his leg or hip in the night and the nursery was being reconstructed. The other queens and kits were in the elder's den. As Brightkit drifted off, she watched Blazekit through heavy-lidded eyes. He was trying to flew his paw at the end of his damaged hind leg. It twitched meagerly before he gave up with an angry grunt. Her heart ached for him, and he wished for him to be whole again. Moonlily stirred beside her in her sleep, a soft, warm sigh fluttering over Brightkit's ears. She wondered hazily whether her father had settled down for the evening, and if he would come in and say goodnight. She wondered if Morningpaw was thinking about tomorrow's exercises as much as she was. She wondered...but then she fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Alliances_**

 **Thunderclan**

 _Leader:_ Sparrowstar- thick furred brown tom with a graying muzzle and amber eyes

 _Deputy:_ Pricklepelt- spiky furred black tom with wide yellow eyes and a white chest

 _Medicine cat_ : Lichenshade- moody patchy-gray tom with big ears and narrow blue eyes

 _Apprentice:_ Heronsplash

 _Warriors:_

Thunderheart- large gray tom with amber eyes

Mottleclaw- dilute tortie tom with pale blue eyes

 _Apprentice_ : Morningpaw

Sablefoot- black and brown mottled she-cat with green eyes

Wolfstep- silver-blue tom with big yellow eyes

Gorsewhisker- handsome golden tabby with blue eyes

Hailspots- white she-cat with gray spots and green eyes

Rowanmask- red tabby tom with a darker red streak across his face, green eyes

 _Apprentice:_ Finchpaw

Clovercreek- pale brown she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

 _Apprentice:_ Nutpaw

Brackenpelt- glossy copper-furred tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Eagleheart- brown tabby she-cat with fierce yellow eyes

Fennelclaw- white tom with one blue eye and one green eye

 _Apprentice:_ Oddpaw

Flintstrike- pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice:_ Burrpaw

 _Apprentices:_

Burrpaw- spiky furred brown she-cat with amber eyes

Finchpaw- white and gray splotched tom with blue eyes

Nutpaw- nut-brown she-cat with blue eyes

Oddpaw- black tom with one foot twisted inward, green eyes

Morningpaw- golden furred tom with amber eyes

 _Queens:_

Songmist- pretty silver tabby with green eyes; mother to Rowanmask's kits: Driftkit (silver tabby tom with green eyes), Copperkit (red tabby tom with copper brown eyes), Poppykit (silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes) and Rosekit (red tabby she-kit with green eyes)

Moonlily- elegant, sleek-furred cream-colored she-cat with a brown face, legs, tail, and ears and green eyes; mother to Thunderheart's kits: Blazekit (ginger tabby tom with green eyes) and Brightkit (fluffy cream-colored she-cat with a brown face, legs, tail, and ears and a cream stripe down half her nose, with bright blue eyes)

Elmstripe- black she-cat with a white ring around her forepaw; expecting Pricklepelt's kits

 _Elders:_

Swiftleg- once-handsome gray tom with copper-brown eyes

Dewclaw- pale gray she-cat with blind, pale green eyes

 _ **Shadowclan:**_

 _Leader:_ Sandstar- sandy yellow she-cat with glowing yellow eyes

 _Deputy:_ Boulderclaw- large gray, scarred tom with blue eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Firleaf- gentle brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Warriors:_

Tallmeadow- black and white she-cat with bright green eyes

Shadowfur- black tom with orange eyes

Foxfoot- fluffy ginger and black tom with green eyes

Duskheart- gray-brown tabby she-cat with soft yellow eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Nightpaw- black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Quietpaw- pale gray she-cat with green eyes

Volepaw- white she-cat with copper-brown eyes

 _Queens:_

Softlight- brown she-cat with white paws and a white face, blue eyes; mother to Shadowfur's kits: Darkkit (black tom with one white paw and blue eyes) and Swallowkit (brown and black splotched she-kit with orange eyes)

 _Elders:_

Cedarstrike- cranky brown tabby tom

Wildclaw- elegant black and white she-cat

 _ **Windclan:**_

 _Leader:_ Whitestar- white tom with pale gold eyes

 _Deputy:_ Quickfoot- dark tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Gorsepelt- small gray she-cat with green eyes and a short temper

 _Warriors:_

Goldenrain- pretty golden she-cat with green eyes

Heatherclaw- brown tom with long claws and amber eyes

Sootfur- black tom with yellow eyes

Liontail- golden tabby tom with brown eyes

 _Queens:_

Kestrelstripe- pale brown tabby expecting Sootfur's kits

 _Elders:_

Waspfur- stingy gray tabby she-cat

 _ **Riverclan:**_

 _Leader:_ Coldstar- dark gray tom, green eyes

 _Deputy:_ Bluecreek- large gray-blue she-cat with fiery yellow eyes

 _Medicine cat:_ Swiftwater- silver tom with a long, plumy tail and green eyes

 _Warriors:_

Whitechin- black tom with a white patch of fur on his chin and white paws

Fishbelly- glossy furred gray she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes

Frozenclaw- white tom with blue eyes and a crooked tail

Goldendawn- small yellow tabby tom with green eyes

Sweetfern- gentle pale brown she-cat

Reedfoot- black she-cat with orange eyes

 _Apprentices:_

Ripplepaw- silver tom with blue eyes

Rockpaw- silver she-cat with green eyes

 _Queens:_

None

 _Elders:_

Shiverfur- pale gray tom with a white tipped tail and brown eyes


	6. Resume

Brightkit watched anxiously as the warriors dragged the last fragment of the charred, fallen tree out of camp. As it disappeared beyond the bramble boundary, clutched tight in Gorsewhisker's jaws, she felt as if a little piece of her heart had vanished with it. Over the past moon, she had grown used to its presence: it was a reminder of the accident and her guilt. It was a relic from the storm that whispered to her in the night, telling her Blazekit would never walk again and she was responsible. It hummed that she would never be a warrior, that it would forever haunt the camp with its coal-black dust and smoky scent that choked her in her dreams. Sometimes, she woke feeling as though she were on fire, burning up from the inside, as though she could never escape the flames that licked her paws and singed her pelt. The fire had never even struck her, yet she was constantly reminded of its existence as if she'd been burnt.

The tree's disappearance was also a relief: maybe she would no longer be haunted by its presence, and its absence would allow Blazekit to miraculously heal to be even stronger than before.

Most of all, the action told her that soon life would resume as usual. Morningpaw would leave her behind and train out in the forest with Mottleclaw. He would become a warrior and she would remain a kit despite her six moons, for she could not with good conscience abandon her littermate, even if it meant ignoring the itch in her paws to chase her future. She supposed it could wait for her, and this wait would be her penance. The other apprentices, too, would return to training. The nursery - now rebuilt to be even larger than its former self - would house both Songmist and Elmstripe as well as their kits. Elmstripe was due in the next moon or so, and Songmist's kits were three moons old now, larger and more rambunctious than Brightkit recalled, and she found she had little patience for them after spending so long in the company of older cats. Blazekit would remain in the medicine cat's den with Eagleheart as their broken bodies healed, and Brightkit assumed her mother would stay as well. She felt lost: she knew she belonged in the apprentice's den, all shaded and quiet by the mossy old stump, where discussions of techniques were held. Oh, how she wished to be a part of that world! But she did not belong in the medicine cat's den either, for she took up space that would be put to best use hosting the sick or injured. She deplored the thought of returning to the nursery, however, where squeaks and squeals would keep her up late into the night only to wake her early the next morning. She wished to ask Thunderheart where she belonged, but her father was often too busy with his duties to eat with his family, let alone answer her foolish questions. Besides, she didn't want to seem any more kit-like than she already was.

Already, things were changing far faster than she would've liked. Morningpaw, who usually ate his morning meal with her, was conversing with the other apprentices. She could hear their laughter from where she sat alone, watching. Thunderheart was on patrol, of course. It almost seemed like he avoided visiting them: could he be ashamed of his kits? _No_. She shook her head. _Papa loves us. Why would he not? He knows Blazekit will get better. He has to._ Moonlily, to her surprise, went hunting this morning. Her mother hardly ever left her brother's side. But, of course, Blazekit was to began his prescribed exercises today. He would be occupied, yet Brightkit would be left alone. _Again_.

She figured she might as well practice her hunting crouch. She had all the time in the world now, to master it, but had no teacher. Teaching herself wasn't quite the same, though she supposed it was better than nothing. Better to have the foundation of a technique than nothing at all. She waited for most of the Clan to leave the camp, and she tucked herself away in a secluded space in the shade. No nosy kits or prying eyes to analyze her faults would find her here. She smiled smugly. Then, she dropped low to the ground. With her thick, long pelt it was nearly impossible for her belly fur not to brush the ground ever so lightly as she stretched out long and low beneath the trees. Dappled light played across her vision, and she imagined one such flickering spot of sunshine was a twittering starling. The light danced to and fro and she followed it with only her eyes, forcing herself to keep her head still and her stance soft and sleek. She crept forward, following the drifting dapple keenly. It paused briefly, and she pounced. She landed short of the speck of sun, and just as she did it lept out of sight, a shroud of darkness falling over her and blocking out the sun. She looked up from her practice and started, stunned to see the aged face of leader gazing down at her with his steely amber eyes.

"Sparrowstar!" She squeaked in surprise, mentally reprimanding herself for sounding so kit-like before her leader. She sat up immediately, hoping to smooth her ruffled pelt and seem older and more mature than she assumed she appeared. Sparrowstar could hardly conceal the amused smile that threatened to break out onto his muzzle.

"Brightkit," he nodded. The tom was tall and intimidating despite his age, and one would never suspect he had been leader when her parents were kitted if his muzzle hadn't turned silver on the fine hairs about his mouth and the roots of his whiskers. His eyes were steady amber orbs, like the hardened sap that clung to the pines. His pelt was always impeccably neat, not a single hair out of place, and when he sat he curled his long brown tail over his paws and assumed the posture of an ancient, stately oak. He had been leader for so long that her parents could not recall the name of the cat who came before him, and he had reigned over Thunderclan since before their birth. To Brightkit, he was a deity. She could not imagine Thunderclan without Sparrowstar, nor Sparrowstar without Thunderclan. His mate had passed and so had his kits; his closest living relative was Sablefoot, a granddaughter with whom he occasionally dined. His mouth moved, and she realized she hadn't been listening. She caught the glimmer in his eye, and knew that he had noticed as well.

"I'm sorry," she mewed abashedly, glancing down at her paws.

"I asked, how is your practice?" Sparrowstar said with the slightest laugh. Brightkit perked up immediately.

"I've been trying to teach myself the proper hunting crouch!" She said, suddenly enthusiastic. "I think I'm getting better."

"It must be difficult now that your companion must return to his life just as you must yours." Her leader meowed, flicking his ears toward where Morningpaw stood happily beside Mottleclaw as they prepared to go out on patrol. His eyes never left her face, though she looked longingly at the pair.

"I can teach myself." She assured him, though in her voice she detected a glimmer of doubt poorly concealed. Sparrowstar smiled again, and it was gentle - almost knowing.

"You've reached the age of six moons," he mused, "yet you are not apprenticed. I know the Clan has been otherwise occupied as of late, but surely this could not have slipped your mind." Brightkit shrugged, trying not to seem too bitter.

"There are more important things to attend to, I suppose." She replied evenly. Her leader looked her in the eye, and she felt seen for the first time all day.

"An apprentice ceremony is a thing of utmost importance," Sparrowstar said, "I recognize that. Apprentices are the future of the Clan, and as such we can waste no time shaping this future and grooming them to take over for us when our time has passed. I'm no stranger to these things, Brightkit. I can make you an apprentice today if you wish it."

Brightkit held her breath. It was almost too good to believe. Her, an apprentice? _Today?_

"I couldn't." She sighed, casting a sidelong glance toward the medicine cat's den. "Blazekit...I told him I'd wait for him." Sparrowstar's eyes narrowed.

"You needn't hold yourself back from achieving what comes rightfully to every kit at six moons. Your brother will heal in his own time You must carry on in yours." The brown tom chided. Brightkit wanted to scream: _but it's my fault he's broken!_ She wanted to cry, she wanted to run through the forest, she wanted to learn, to train, to catch her first mouse and bring it home to show her parents. But she couldn't picture doing any of those things without a fiery orange tabby by her side.

"I can't." She mewed quietly, bright blue eyes welling with tears she refused to unleash. "I'm sorry." Sparrowstar sighed.

"Very well. Continue on with your practice, Brightkit," He said as he stood, turning to walk away, "you wouldn't want to fall behind." Her heart fell as he left her, and she watched her noble leader disappear back inside his lichen-covered den with a single swish.

 _Did I really just turn down my one opportunity to be apprenticed on time?_ She wailed inwardly. _Am I doomed to fall behind? To be an apprentice when I should be a warrior? Or to never be apprenticed at all?_ She had. And she knew it was right, for she would only be more miserable if Blazekit was stuck in the medicine cat's den. She knew how terrible it was to be alone, to feel left behind. She crouched down again, hoping to drown her doubting thoughts in practice. However, before she could ensconce herself in the dapples of light and slow, steady steps, she was interrupted yet again.

"So you're determined to wait, hm?" Wolfstep's warmly curious voice echoed above her. She peered up at him, cocking her head without easing out of her stance.

"Yes." She replies. "Until Blazekit is better."

"You may be waiting an awfully long time." The silver-blue tom mused.

"And I will wait." Brightkit retorted, refocusing on her prey, that flickering sunlight just out of reach. She stalked slowly, lifting each paw with careful attention to detail.

"At that rate, your prey will be dead of old age by the time you reach it." Wolfstep chuckled. She glared at him.

"Well what do you suggest then?" She asked snappishly. She had always liked the young warrior, but if he was just going to stand about and mock her, she would have none of it.

"First off, you're spread too far out." He meowed easily, "Tuck your paws in a little closer to you. You get more power for your pounce, and the less you reach, the less likely it is you'll lose your balance."

"So you're going to help me then?" Brightkit huffed.

"You're six moons old. Surely you're in need of a mentor, even without your new name?" He teased, and she allowed herself a small smile. Maybe she wasn't so alone, after all.


End file.
